


Là où on s'aime

by haamlet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic, ah è un regalo di compleanno per una personcina che merita tante cose belle, ambientata la sera prima dello scontro finale, dopo "drink with me" per intenderci, nascondo le mie lacrime in missing moments privi di angst, è Soft™
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: ...il ne fait jamais nuit.Ispirata a "Revelation" di Troye Sivan e Jónsi.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwCnYFAEeSg)





	Là où on s'aime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itslidiablack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslidiablack/gifts).



> Buon compleanno, babe!

_Per Lidia._

 

* * *

 

 

֞ Y _ou're a revelation. Won't you liberate me now from a holy bound?_ _֦_

 

 

Nel silenzio che era calato sulla barricata con l'arrivo della notte, un paio di iridi color bottiglia, le uniche sveglie all'interno del café Musain, si posarono sui corpi addormentati degli altri ragazzi, crollati dopo una serata passata a festeggiare e a godersi la vita prima del secondo attacco che sarebbe giunto assieme al mattino. Alcuni erano riusciti ad arrangiare vestiti e tovaglie in modo da costituire un giaciglio per la notte che fosse comodo – altri nemmeno erano riusciti a trovare le energie per provarci, e si erano abbandonati al sonno sul pavimento, oppure addirittura seduti e con la schiena appoggiata ad una parete. Gavroche, dannato lui e la sua statura minuta da bambino, era quello che aveva trovato la sistemazione migliore, appoggiato alle gambe di Joly e Bossuet e avvolto da una tenda che lo tenesse al caldo.

Era stata una serata meritata, Grantaire non poté fare a meno di pensare. Pur nel suo intramontabile scetticismo, gli era impossibile non riconoscere come il primo assalto alla barricata fosse stato gestito fin troppo bene, infondendo nei cuori dei suoi amici la medesima speranza che da sempre risplendeva negli occhi del loro leader. Quella stessa speranza che tanto tempo prima lo aveva convinto a prendere parte ai loro incontri malgrado la loro fosse una causa che Grantaire riteneva persa in partenza.

La debole luce della luna, che filtrava da una delle finestre del café, fu quella che, colpendolo dritto in viso, lo portò a risvegliarsi con un lamento sordo. Sfregandosi gli occhi, Grantaire si mise a sedere nel momento in cui riconobbe che riprendere sonno sarebbe stato difficile, e la sua attenzione andò a focalizzarsi sul paesaggio visibile oltre quella stessa finestra, una ferma distesa di tetti e campanili che andò ad infondergli una sensazione di serenità e pace. Il suo sguardo da artista non poté che scoprirsi stregato dalla vista che gli si parava dinnanzi. Per un attimo, uno soltanto, il moro si soffermò a pensare a come sarebbe stato catturare quello scenario su tela, che colori avrebbe usato, come avrebbe orientato le pennellate.

Al di fuori della finestra, un movimento, mera ombra in transito poco sotto il cornicione, andò a catturare lo sguardo di Grantaire, portandolo ad avvicinarsi al vetro per poter guardar giù. Sapeva già di chi dovesse trattarsi prima ancora di incrociare quel groviglio fin troppo familiare di riccioli d'oro, resi di un lieve color paglia dal pallore della luna – una vista che, ancora una volta, non mancò di far saltare un paio di battiti al povero cuore del moro. Da lì al ritrovarsi fuori dal café Musain, pochi passi più indietro rispetto all'altra figura in piedi fra i mobili infranti che costituivano la barricata, fu un attimo.

A guardare quello scenario in quel momento, sarebbe stato impossibile affermare che quella fosse la stessa barricata che soltanto qualche ora prima aveva dato luogo ad un primo scontro tanto violento. Tutto era così fermo, avvolto dal silenzio della notte, che rendeva ogni sussurro distante e piacevolmente ovattato. Unico segnale della battaglia avvenuta erano i residui di polvere da sparo che costellavano il pavimento, di tanto in tanto accompagnati dai frammenti di legno sopravvissuti ai colpi dei cannoni. Il ragazzo scelse di ignorare le gocce di sangue che occasionalmente andavano ad incontrare il suo sguardo, testimonianze delle prime ferite ricevute dai suoi amici, e scelse, anzi, di concentrarsi sul profilo dell'altra persona con cui stava condividendo quella vista, ancora ignara della sua presenza.

Per un istante, Grantaire si dimenticò di parlare o di annunciare la propria presenza in qualsiasi modo, limitandosi a perdersi nell'ammirare la pelle color latte altrui e i suoi lineamenti delicati, le cui curve e spigoli parevano essere assemblati dalle mani di Dio stesso. Ma non gli ci volle molto a riprendersi da quello stato di temporanea trance dovuta alla vista altrui, che non avrebbe mai smesso di lasciare senza parole la bocca di quel chiacchierone dell'ubriaco.

Un soffio d'aria più fredda dei precedenti fece rabbrividire il moro, mentre questi si avvicinò di qualche passo all'altra figura – con cautela, quasi avesse timore di sciupare quell'aura quasi sacrale che avvolgeva il corpo del biondo in ogni suo respiro o movimento. L'istinto portò Grantaire ad allungare una mano, quasi volesse sfiorare la spalla dell'altro con le punte delle dita, ma la ragione lo portò a fermarsi e ritirare il braccio prima ancora che potesse avvenire un contatto.

 

 

֞ _You're a revolution. I will liberate you now, as the walls come down._ _֦_

 

 

“Enjolras,” Grantaire chiamò, piano, la voce così delicata da sorprendere lui stesso nel momento in cui quel nome tanto amato abbandonò le sue labbra.

Un sussulto andò ad attraversare il corpo del biondo, che si voltò di scatto, immediatamente puntando la baionetta nei confronti altrui, il viso contratto in un'espressione rigida e seria, prima che questi riconobbe quel volto incorniciato da ricci neri e disordinati e andò ad abbassare l'arma. Delle scuse a fil di voce finirono per riempire l'aria, mescolandosi con i sussurri della lieve brezza notturna che raffreddava quell'aria di fine primavera.

Fu difficile, per Grantaire, non perdersi ancora una volta nell'azzurro vivo delle iridi altrui, quegli stessi occhi che in innumerevoli occasioni lo avevano portato a sentirsi vicino al perdere il lume della ragione, e che con il tempo gli avevano insegnato a credere. Sembrava quasi che fosse destino che quegli specchi celesti dovessero tenerlo sveglio nel cuore della notte, per un motivo o per l'altro. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, comunque. In tutta franchezza, per Enjolras Grantaire sarebbe anche stato in grado di rinunciare al sonno per un mese intero.

Enjolras rilassò la propria postura e poggiò la baionetta da un lato, lasciandola in equilibrio contro una delle sedie che andavano a costituire la barricata. “Cosa ci fai ancora sveglio?” domandò, mantenendo la voce tanto bassa che quasi le sue parole andarono a disperdersi nella notte prima ancora di raggiungere le orecchie altrui.

“Non riuscivo a dormire,” fu la risposta che lasciò le labbra di Grantaire, appena arricciate verso l'alto in quello che era un sorriso lieve, dolce come sempre. Il moro andò a tamburellare le dita contro la stessa sedia cui Enjolras aveva appoggiato la baionetta, cosa che strappò un'occhiata severa al più giovane dei due, prima di aggiungere, “Tu, invece?”

Enjolras scrollò le spalle. “Turno di guardia.”

“Bugia,” Grantaire ribatté, in modo quasi immediato. “Courfeyrac è di turno in questo momento. Non l'ho visto a dormire, quindi non può che essere nei paraggi.” Poi, più piano, “Inoltre, il tuo turno è già passato. Sei stato il primo di guardia, Apollo.”

A quello, Enjolras sprofondò in un silenzio interrotto solamente da un suo sospiro, che non poté che andare a confermare la veridicità delle parole altrui. Non che Grantaire avesse bisogno di conferma alcuna per essere sicuro di ciò che stesse dicendo. Malgrado le loro continue divergenze d'opinione e le continue, incessanti lotte che si ritrovavano a dover affrontare su base quotidiana e su ogni tipo d'argomento, dalla necessità di una rivoluzione alla quantità di zucchero da mettere nel caffè al mattino, Grantaire poteva affermare di conoscere l'altro meglio di quanto non conoscesse se stesso. Conosceva ogni forma del suo corpo, la cadenza di ogni sua parola, il modo in cui i suoi ricci dorati ricadevano sul suo viso. Il suono di ogni suo battito cardiaco e la leggerezza dei suoi passi. La grazia in ogni suo movimento.

L'eleganza è bellezza è perfezione.

Nessuno, agli occhi di Grantaire, sarebbe mai stato in grado di portare quei tre tratti con la naturalezza con cui Enjolras vi riusciva.

Allo stesso modo in cui il moro conosceva ogni peculiarità del corpo altrui al punto da poter dipingere un suo ritratto perfetto ad occhi chiusi, aveva confidenza anche con il groviglio di pensieri che stavano in quella bella testa. Certo, sarebbe stato impossibile negare quanto gusto provasse ad andare contro a ciascuno di quei ragionamenti, che riteneva frutto di una mente troppo sognatrice e non abbastanza legata alla realtà terrena – ma ciò non gli impediva di riuscire a decifrarli meglio di chiunque altro, la maggior parte delle volte Enjolras compreso.

 

 

֞ _It's a rocky road, to say "maybe I won't go". Hey dear, you're_

 _a wrecking ball, and you’re here crushing all I'm told._ _֦_

 

 

A quel punto, lo sguardo di Grantaire andò a soffermarsi per un istante sull'ombra costituita dalla barricata, percorrendone i contorni prima di tornare a concentrarsi sull'altro, per poi sussurrare, “Non devi per forza rimanere in piedi. Per quanto la cosa possa sembrarti assurda, credimi, la barricata non andrà di certo a scomparire durante la notte se non ci sei tu a tenerla d'occhio.”

Enjolras scosse il capo, avvolto in quella cocciutaggine che tanto tempo prima aveva fatto perdere la ragione a Grantaire, che per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita si era ritrovato a doversi scontrare con una testa che fosse dura tanto quanto la sua, se non di più. “Potrebbero attaccarci adesso, sfruttando il buio e il fatto che tutti stanno dormendo. Non riuscirei mai a perdonarmelo se qualcuno dovesse restare ferito, o peggio, soltanto perché io–”

“C'è Courf a fare da guardia,” Grantaire gli fece notare. “La barricata non è scoperta.”

Enjolras sospirò ancora. “Sì, ma se invece–”

“Courfeyrac è un ragazzo sveglio,” il moro lo interruppe ancora una volta, alzando un dito in direzione delle labbra dell'altro in modo che questi non potesse ribattere. “Ha una vista aguzza e una testa funzionante sulle spalle. Sono certo che risveglierebbe tutti all'istante, al primo segnale di pericolo. I ragazzi sono a dormire al sicuro, e credo che dovresti riposarti anche tu.” Poi, giusto per non lasciare spazio a nessun altro dubbio, aggiunse, “Nessuna rivoluzione può essere affrontata senza una buona notte di sonno, non trovi?”

E ciò parve essere abbastanza da convincere Enjolras ad arrendersi alla volontà altrui con un lamento borbottato a fil di voce, che non mancò di strappare un sorriso vittorioso alle labbra altrui. Non era cosa da tutti i giorni riuscire ad avere la meglio sul biondo, perciò Grantaire non poté che concedersi un istante, uno soltanto, per assaporare quella sensazione di trionfo.

“Dai, Apollo,” Grantaire mormorò, dunque, allungando una mano in sua direzione per convincerlo a seguirlo all'interno del café. “Torna dentro con me. È una bella notte d'estate, e forse la nostra ultima possibilità di concederci una buona dormita. Potremmo non avere più un'occasione simile per chissà quanto tempo, non sprecarla a fare un doppio turno di guardia non necessario.”

Enjolras esitò soltanto un secondo in più, prima di annuire ed andare ad allacciare le proprie dita a quelle altrui, dando una lieve stretta alla sua mano prima di incamminarsi con il moro in direzione del café Musain. E, per un momento, a Grantaire parve anche di essere riuscito a catturare con la coda dell'occhio lo scintillio del sorriso altrui, bagliore sfuggente ed inafferrabile come quello di una stella cadente – ma forse si trattava soltanto di un frutto della sua immaginazione.

Ad ogni modo, ciò non mancò di portare il viso del moro a distendersi in un'espressione serena, tersa al pari del cielo sopra le loro teste.

 

 

֞ _Ever I roam, further from home. Your hand I know, now._ _֦_

 

 

Una volta rientrati all'interno del Musain, ogni movimento dei due ragazzi si fece persino più cauto di quanto non fosse in precedenza, mentre questi si facevano strada fra i corpi addormentati dei loro amici, sparsi sul pavimento in maniera disordinata. Un solo passo calcolato male ed un piede di Grantaire sarebbe andato a finire su una gamba di Bahorel, quello di Enjolras a schiacciare le dita di Marius. Perciò fu con prudenza e nel più totale silenzio che il duo si trascinò fino ad un angolo libero dell'edificio, tenendosi più lontani possibile dagli altri in modo da non disturbare nessuno con il solo suono dei loro respiri.

Enjolras fece per prendere posto sul pavimento, ma venne trattenuto da Grantaire, la cui mano andò ad stringersi con delicatezza attorno al suo braccio in modo da poterlo fermare e appoggiare una giacca nel punto in cui l'altro aveva intenzione di sedersi. Subito dopo seguirono altri panni trovati in giro e persino una tenda che andò ad avvolgersi attorno alle spalle del biondo a mo' di coperta.

“Non ce n'era bisogno. Lo sai, vero?” Enjolras disse, piano – eppure andò comunque ad adagiarsi sul giaciglio che Grantaire aveva sistemato per lui, tirandosi la tenda addosso per poi fare spazio all'ubriaco in modo che questi potesse stendersi accanto a lui. Un invito che Grantaire accettò senza nemmeno pensarci due volte.

Le sue iridi color bottiglia si andarono a soffermare per un istante sul viso di Enjolras, concentrandosi sul modo in cui la debole luce che avvolgeva la stanza mettesse in risalto il pallore della sua pelle, tanto liscia e priva di difetti da farlo sembrare quasi una bambola di porcellana. Una bambola che, tuttavia, non mancava di quel tocco di vitalità che lo rendeva umano, che gli incendiava lo sguardo di quel tipo di passione che Grantaire non era stato in grado di ritrovare in nessun altro volto, non importava quanto ardentemente lo avesse ricercato. Per un istante, l'istinto gli suggerì di avvicinarsi e catturare le labbra altrui con le proprie, ma alla fine puntò ad un bacio casto sulla fronte, contatto tanto lieve da parere soltanto una mera illusione la cui unica traccia lasciata fu nel modo in cui il viso di Enjolras andò ad illuminarsi a giorno, come una lanterna accesa. Un tipo di reazione cui l'ubriaco non credeva sarebbe mai stato in grado di abituarsi.

In tutta franchezza, una parte di lui ancora stentava a credere di avere persino avuto una possibilità di avvicinarsi al biondo in quel modo, e viveva ogni giornata come fosse la prima e l'ultima occasione per poter sfiorare le gote di Enjolras con le punte delle dita, con quel tipo di dolcezza che si poteva ritrovare solamente nelle mani di un artista, di un devoto.

 _Devozione_. Quella provata da Grantaire nei confronti altrui era pura, semplice _devozione_. Il sentimento più umano che potesse mai toccare un cuore, e che pareva colmare quello del moro di un tepore che soltanto un amore di una tale portata sarebbe stato in grado di scaturire. Un amore che non era sempre baci e carezze, ma più una successione di _'ti amo'_ che avevano più il suono di un _'vieni a riposarti'_ , oppure _'resta con me'_. Talvolta anche uno _'scusami, avevi ragione'_.

 

 

֞ _It’s a revelation. There's no hell in what I've found and no kingdom shout._ _֦_

 

 

Un braccio di Grantaire si avvolse attorno al fianco del biondo, spingendolo più vicino a sé per stringersi a lui, mentre la sua bocca si dischiuse ancora una volta, in questo per formulare una semplice domanda. Due parole soltanto. “Hai paura?”

Le iridi cerulee di Enjolras andarono a volgersi altrove per un istante, mentre questi parve abbandonarsi ai propri pensieri. Quel gesto soltanto, all'apparenza insignificante, andò a costituire una risposta fin troppo chiara agli occhi del moro. “Forse,” Enjolras mormorò, comunque. Seguì uno scrollare lieve di spalle, nel quale il biondo andò a stringere i denti, quasi a volersi far forza da solo. Una visione che andò ad agitare ogni tipo di sentimento nel petto dell'ubriaco, che per la prima volta si ritrovò ad osservare un dio tremare dinnanzi a semplici mortali. Un Sole che temeva il riflesso della Luna e che, malgrado tutto, non lasciava che la paura avesse la meglio su di sé. “Ma non ho intenzione di tirarmi indietro. Né ora, né mai,” proseguì, infatti. “È la nostra occasione, R. La rivoluzione della gente. Del popolino. La nostra possibilità di mettere finalmente le cose a posto.”

“Lo so,” Grantaire rispose, a fior di labbra ed in modo immediato, quasi nemmeno avesse bisogno di pensarci per più di una frazione di secondo. “Lo so, Apollo. Lo so.”

La sua mano libera andò a portare una di quelle di Enjolras alle proprie labbra, per posare un bacio su quelle nocche morbide ed immacolate, fatte per stingere fiori e non armi. Gli venne dura ricacciare indietro il _'lo spero'_ che era andato a formarsi nel fondo della sua gola, ma in qualche modo ci riuscì, evitando di far trasparire anche delle insicurezze nella propria voce. D'altra parte, numerose volte in passato aveva espresso i propri dubbi riguardo ai piani del gruppo di studenti – ormai era troppo tardi per ribadire quanto azzardata fosse la loro missione.

Baciò anche i palmi del biondo, poi le sue palpebre e la punta del naso, ponendo una cura senza eguali in ciascun gesto, sfiorando la sua pelle con le labbra con la stessa premura con la quale si sarebbe maneggiata un'opera d'arte. “Dormi,” Grantaire sussurrò, dunque, fermando un riccio ribelle dietro l'orecchio del biondo. “Hai bisogno di quante più energie possibili per domani.”

Ancora una volta, Enjolras annuì, istintivamente inclinando il capo in direzione di quelle carezze. Socchiuse gli occhi ad ogni bacio, per poi rubarne uno ad un angolo della bocca altrui, lasciandosi solleticare dal lieve accenno di barba che quel mattino l'ubriaco aveva dimenticato, o evitato, di radere. Attorno a loro, regnava il silenzio più assoluto, quasi la notte stessa fosse scesa per soffocare ogni rumore e concedere a quel gruppo di ragazzi la pace di cui avevano bisogno prima di quella che già sapevano sarebbe stata la tempesta più dura che si sarebbe mai abbattuta sulle loro giovani teste.

“Tu non hai paura?” domandò il biondo, tornando a concentrare la propria attenzione sull'artista, con un sospiro lieve.

Il viso di Grantaire andò ad aprirsi in un sorriso quasi divertito, mentre questi alzava gli occhi al cielo ed annuiva. “Sono terrorizzato, Enj. Non mi sembra di averlo mai tenuto nascosto a nessuno, tanto meno a te.”

“Non è nemmeno la tua battaglia,” insistette Enjolras. “Perché non ti allontani o metti al sicuro? Cosa ti spinge a restare?”

Di fronte a questo, la piega delle labbra di Grantaire andò a farsi più amplia, raggiungendo le estremità degli occhi dell'uomo, quasi non vi fosse risposta più ovvia di quella racchiusa nello sguardo dell'ubriaco ogni qual volta questo si soffermava sul leader che giaceva al suo fianco, che persino nell'oscurità della notte pareva risplendere di luce propria. Anziché risolvere il quesito dell'altro, Grantaire si limitò a sussurrare nuovamente, “Dormi.”

E, a quel punto, Enjolras scelse di non ribattere e si limitò, anzi, ad annuire lievemente, serrando le palpebre e rilassandosi su quel letto improvvisato, avvolto dalla tenda e le braccia altrui. Nemmeno un secondo dopo, il suo corpo sembrava già essersi abbandonato al sonno, l'espressione serena e distesa come se al mondo non potesse esservi alcuna preoccupazione in grado di infrangere la bolla in cui Grantaire era riuscito a trascinarlo con sé, dove tutto pareva più roseo ed ovattato, ed irraggiungibile da altri.

L'ultima cosa che raggiunse le sue orecchie, prima di scivolare fra le braccia di Morfeo, fu una frase, più simile ad un sussurro, proveniente dalle labbra altrui.

“Qualunque cosa accada,” diceva, “resterò al tuo fianco, Enjolras. Te lo prometto.”

Dopodiché, la stanchezza accumulata nei giorni precedenti parve avere la meglio su entrambi, e ben presto il silenzio tornò ad avvolgere il café Musain, e di nuovo vi fu quiete.

 

 

֞ _How the tides are changing as you liberate me now and the walls come down._ _֦_

 


End file.
